Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: AU version of the movie: Olivia Wickam has found refuge at the Northumberland Castle leaving an impression on Creedy and Quinn. What will happen when Van Zan and his men arrive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

AN: I'm going to try and wrap elements from the movie around my story making it an AU version I guess. Hope you like it.

I own nothing

* * *

The air was wet and heavy but the sight in front of us was unbelievable it made me forget we'd been walking for days in the cold and wet English weather. Something other than mountains and ruins a castle, people. It had been weeks since we've seen anyone, anyone that didn't breathe fire at least. I smiled to myself then I looked to my left, we found others. My sisters and I were looking at a newfound hope that we would make it just one more day. Looking at the castle ahead made me miss home.

"Look" Ryan said pointing to the northern corner of the establishment.

There were trucks moving up the hill.

"Common, here Sophie get on my back" I said kneeling down, we had to run and I knew Sophie wouldn't be able to keep up and Ryan had been carrying her for the last few hours.

We jogged up the hill to the gates towards the trucks. "Hey Quinn" we heard from the gates

The drivers of the trucks got out, dressed in some sort of fire resistant suit. I put Sophie down even as she still clung to my body. "Now where did you all come from" one asked. His eyebrows were raised as he smiles. He looked surprised to see us, but had a welcoming personality.

"We had been walking for days, we came from the coast, hiding near the water" Ryan explained.

I looked at her nodding in agreement, the fellow asking the question wore a smile on his face as he stared at Ryan. If he was in charge, we'd have no problem getting in I thought. Ryan was beautiful, even if it had been a year since she'd worn a lick of makeup or washed her hair. Luxuries like that didn't exist anymore, I stood looking at the other man standing beside him, he stood deep in thought as he examined the three of us.

"I'm Creedy, this is Quinn" Creedy took Quinn deep out of thought as he gave a punch to his arm.

Ryan nodded "I'm Ryan, my sisters Sophie and Eleanor" she smiled.

I looked away; Ryan obviously liked the attention from Creedy. When things got hard and it felt like we weren't going to make it Ryan was there to put a smile on my face and instill hope for another day back in me. I smiled looking back up.

Quinn was staring at me quiet. The look in his eye almost made me lose my breath. They were almost covered by his shaggy brown hair, but when he looked hard at someone they were there. I tried to look away as he stared intensely at me. I tried to smile ignoring the awkwardness. What was the look for?

"We thought we were alone" I finally said trying to break the uncomfortable silence, Ryan and Creedy seemed to have started their own conversation and we hadn't been invited in yet. I ran my hand down Sophie's head trying to comfort her.

He nodded "You're lucky you made it through without seeing anything" he answered. He continued to look at me, his face began to soften and ease out.

A bird cried out as we looked up. There it was, above us.

I looked down at Sophie as Quinn grabbed her "Common" he yelled.

My legs felt like they were dead weight as I tried to move. I looked up as Quinn turned, his eyes widened I couldn't look back I knew it was behind me, trying to move my legs quicker I tripped landing on my stomach, the trucks beside me lit up and a scorching pain ran up my back.

Then there was Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the same dream. Same faces, same smile, same sense of warmth. And same sense of terror as my dream was pulled from my mind and replaced by extreme pain as I opened my eyes. I tried to catch my breath as I sat up. My home was taken from me and replaced with hell again. I missed it so much.

Least I was still in the castle. I could hear voices coming from outside. I looked around to see if Quinn was in the room, but I was alone. I suddenly caught myself wishing he had been sitting by the bed when I woke up like last time. There was a sense of security with him that I hadn't felt in a while. I felt dizzy as I stood, my stomach all of a sudden felt like it could eat itself.

I peeked my head out of the bedroom and looked down a small hallway that led to a staircase, as I looked over the rail it dropped down a ways, more stairwells The voices came from below. It looked like at well-established shelter, it looked like a home.

Walking all the way down I came to an open space as I saw Quinn and another man in front of about 25 children putting on a play. There were so many children. I couldn't hide my smile at their gasps and the laughter over the play going on in front of them. Quinn saw me in the back and he smiled, I felt that same security I was longing for when I woke up. It was sweet to see them entertaining the children.

The lights dimmed signaling the end of the play, Quinn came down from the front. He looked a bit embarrassed "You're awake" he smiled

I nodded "I am. Looks like I missed the show though" I was surprised. It reminded me of playing with my little nieces and nephews. I looked at Quinn as he still was in a playful mood being with the children. He wore a soft smile as he looked at me. I felt myself becoming flushed as I looked at the floor.

Quinn looked behind him at the crowd of children dissipating. "That was our rendition of Star Wars." He smiled "We do it every night for them. Keeps them entertained"

I shook my head watching the look in his eyes he really did love it. I looked passed him at his stage partner as he walked over.

"Ah she's finally gracing us with her presence, hole in her back and all" he smiled

Quinn looked at him a little annoyed. "Don't pay any attention to Creedy, no one here does"

He held out his hand "The one and only Creedy. And you are?" Creedy asked with a smile

I shook his hand with a smile "Olivia" Creedy had the same kindness in his eyes as Quinn. His face also worn from war, but Creedy had lightheartedness to him; he tried to put a smile on everyone's faces. His presence seemed to put on one mine as I looked back at Quinn.

"I hope we didn't wake you. The kids get way too excited when we do this" he pointed to the stage

I shook my head disagreeing

"No not at all, I think I've slept enough for a life time, I needed to get up and move around" I said rubbing my back, my muscles were starting to stiffen from the pain

"Well you've been out for two days now" Creedy said matter of fact. "Quinn keeps checking on ya to make sure you're still alive"

Quinn looked away embarrassed. I guess he didn't want anyone to know he'd come to check on me. I tired to smile at his gesture, and hide my amusement over his embarrassment.

"Two days" I looked at Quinn.

Even as I tried to down play Quinn's embarrassment I still saw Quinn glare at Creedy. I couldn't help my smile as I watched the two of them silently bicker.

Quinn looked back at me with a nod. "You feeling any better? How's the pain?"

It didn't feel like I had lost two days as I looked around trying to become familiar with my new surroundings and tired to see if there was any food around.

"You must be hungry after two days huh" Creedy saw my eyes wandering. I didn't get a chance to answer Quinn's Question

I looked back at both men and nodded shyly.

"Common, we'll put something in your stomach" Creedy guided me towards another room.

Creedy pranced around the kitchen as I watched leaning against the counter. He talked to himself as he gathered vegetables and sliced them into a pot that hung over a wood burning fire place. "You're in for a real treat. Creedy's, one and only…vegetable stew" he said trying to make the most blending tasting meal sound great

I smiled nodded "Sounds delicious"

He looked at me with a humorous expression "Ah actually no, it tastes like vegetable water. But its either this or a nice rotting dragon out back. Meats real tender after the third week" he said pointing his fingers together trying to illustrate the taste.

I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcastic tone. "The trick is to just keep telling yourself it's a hamburger"

Creedy laughed "With purple meat? I don't know"

I shrugged "When you're hungry, you do what you have to do"

He nodded as he stirred.

"You guys look like you haven't had to come to that yet I guess" I said

Creedy shrugged "We get by. But to be honest if it wasn't for Quinn, we wouldn't go a day on our own" he said

"How long have you known him?" I asked seeing that they were close, almost like brothers.

He smiled "Long time. We found each other just outside of London, and we headed north in search of others. We eventually found this place along with more survivors the farther we got." He shrugged "He keeps this place together"

"More like a dual effort" I smiled knowing he had an important part in this establishment, those kids loved him I couldn't tell there wasn't a soul in this place that wasn't fond over him.

He tried to wave it off "Nah, I just go where I'm needed" he poured the stew into a bowl and handed it off to me with a spoon.

I looked at the bowl ready to eat a dragon whole at this point I was so hungry. I gave him a satisfied look as I dipped my spoon in and began eating. "Creedy, this is good" I said. I wasn't lying, the stew had flavor for what little he put in it.

He smiled with a nod. "So where did you come from, how long had you been on your own?" he asked

I paused with the spoon still in my hand. "Sunderland. Dragon tore through and killed everyone in town except for myself and my two brothers, it took our whole family, parents, my brothers wives, kids." I said

I looked up as Creedy listened intently. I hated seeing that kind of reaction in people, the remorse in their eyes. I made me miss them even more.

"So my two brothers and I headed for the coast, thinking that they stick closer in land. But one didn't. We were in a cave one night and it found us. And I was on my own" I said taking another sip of the stew "When we were making our way to the coast, we had heard of an establishment in Edinburgh. I figured I would go that way. But I found this place" I said

He nodded "And in the nick of time no less" he smiled "Well not really if you have that nasty gash in your shoulder" he joked

I shook my head with a smirk "No I guess not"

I looked up again and saw Creedy staring at me still. "I'm sorry you had to lose your family Olivia"

I smiled as I lowered my head. There was comfort in his words, it still didn't make me miss my family any less though "Thanks Creedy. But I'm not the only one on the planet that's lost someone I loved."

Creedy didn't answer as he looked away. "You eat up. Don't worry about the dishes, Jared will do them in the morning"

I looked at him confused "Who's Jared?"

"Jared" he shrugged with a smile. "Tomorrow, you can get acquainted with everyone. I'll see you in the morning" he said

"Thanks again" I said pointing to the bowl

He nodded as he left. I sat wondering if the castle and Quinn and Creedy could replace my home. If I could feel safe enough here, and one day live without the fear that everything that I love would be taken away from me again, not that I had anything to take away but after the last two days there was a good chance Quinn and Creedy would be those people that I fear would be taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I figured the bed I had spent the last two days in would be open for me again. It was amazing that the castle was still was standing. There wasn't much left of this world anymore. I dragged my tired body up the stairs back to the bedroom. Once I woke up I thought I would be up for a while having slept two days, but with food in me I was ready to go back to sleep for another few days it seemed like.

"Oh my" I opened the door to see Quinn standing shirtless in the middle of the room.

He looked down realizing his bare chest. I tried to hide my embarrassment b staring at the floor, "I'm sorry I figured I..uh…I was sleeping here…then I um.." I couldn't figure out a proper sentence as I tried to look away from Quinn's perfectly sculpted chest, I wouldn't have guessed he was built like that underneath that thick sweater he had been wearing.

I took a breath to gather myself as I looked back up. Quinn stood patiently with an amused look on his face. He was enjoying my embarrassment as he tilted his head.

"I didn't realize this was your room. I figured I would just come back to where I had been the last two days" I said slowly. There that seemed to sound about right. I tried to keep my eyes focused on his and not let them wander down his chest. The light made his skin glow. I counted myself lucky being able to share a room with this guy.

Quinn smiled scratching his head "No you figured right and yeah this is my room as well, we're a little crammed at the moment but now its ours" he said "If you're uncomfortable, I think there's a smaller bed in the kids room, or you can spoon with Creedy" he smiled jokingly

I smiled taking a breath neither of those options were as good as this one. I shook my head "No this is fine" it was more than fine.

He nodded "Good. How's you're shoulder" he asked

I didn't even notice it while being distracted with the sight in front of me. I shook my head "Feels alright" I slightly turned for him to take a look.

Quinn stepped towards me and lifted the back of my tank top to take a look. His touch was soft but his hands were like ice. I couldn't help but shiver. He noticed "Am I hurting you?" he asked looking over my shoulder

I shook my head "No. Cold hands"

I heard a quiet chuckle come from him. I couldn't help but grin. "Looks like it's healing" he said stepping away back to his bed.

I nodded. I rubbed my back still feeling a little stiff as I searched for my bag. There was a small silence between us as found my pack and began digging through it.

"Did you get enough to eat? I hope Creedy behaved" I heard as Quinn stood next to his desk flipping through his journal

I smiled wondering what Creedy's definition of behaving might be and how it would differ greatly from Quinn's. "Yes. And Yes he was a gentlemen" I nodded

He nodded with a smile. His desk was filled with papers, magazines. I stood from the bed and walked over to look. They were clippings from the early years, the first sightings. Time magazines article of Armageddon. Why would he keep all of it. I tried to smile.

"Mementos?" I asked

Quinn let out light chuckle "Something like that yeah"

I flipped through Time, the article about the little boy who survived the first sighting in London. As I read it, the name Quinn Abercomby. I looked at Quinn then back at the article, his face fell as he saw the article I was reading.

"Quinn, is this…were you that boy?" I asked. I remembered that day. It was all over the news; magazines and papers everywhere were printing the story. I was around the same age as him maybe a little younger, but that day no one will forget, anyone who's still alive at least.

Quinn looked at the floor and nodded "Yeah" he said quietly

My eyes widened as he confirmed it. Wow, and here he was still alive. Still fighting, protecting a castle full of people. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You must have been terrified" I said

Quinn didn't answer. "I watched my mother die, in my arms as well" I said in his silence.

Quinn looked up finally. He still stood silent as I thought back to the day when my brothers and I were all that was left.

"I didn't know what to do. It was just me and my two brothers, none of us did" I said

She tells me every night in my dreams what needs to be done, what I need to do to stay alive.

I looked at Quinn "She told me while laying in the middle of the street the town in flames, that I needed to fight. That I would make it through to another day as long as I would fight and never stop." I said

"Every dream I have its of her telling me that. That the only way I'll outlast them is if I keep fighting" I looked at the floor.

I hadn't told anyone that. Not even my brothers, as they watched that day our family was ripped away.

"We will" I heard Quinn. I looked up. "We will fight. And we will outlast them" he nodded

I stepped towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. It was a comforting gesture, I wanted to believe him that we would outlast them, but it seemed like an uphill battle.

"We?" I asked. Up until two days ago, it was just I. I still didn't know if I could call this place home. If I did, and let people like Quinn and Creedy in I would lose them, like I did my family.

I stared at the floor in that worry. Quinn pulled my chin up

"If you want, yeah. Olivia this place can be your home. You're safe here, and we'll fight to stay alive, all of us" he said

I tried to smile. His words were so convincing. I gave him a nod. Yeah maybe we'll have a better chance fighting with so many. I couldn't help but look in Quinn's eyes and see hope. In his eyes I saw my dreams. His eyes told me to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"It's you, it's really you. You're the lady who got clawed by the dragon" A little boy hugged my legs.

I hadn't even made it into the kitchen area before the children swarmed me from last night. They all circled around me. It seemed as if I was quiet famous around the castle. I smiled at the thought as I looked up I saw Quinn and Creedy standing a few steps away both grinning away.

I nodded "Why yes I am the girl that got clawed by the dragon, but my friends call me Olivia" I said with a smile.

"Did it hurt?" another child asked.

"Noo not at all" I joked.

"You're so tough!" One exclaimed, clearly not catching my sarcasm.

I heard the chuckles from the men in the back.

"But Mr. Quinn made you all better right?" another asked

I smiled looking at Quinn. "Mr. Quinn did. He stitched me up and now I feel so much better" I said looking back down at the kids

"Are you going to live here with us now, Miss Olivia?" a girl asked

I smiled "I don't know. Is it alright with you all?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

After talking to Quinn last night and seeing the look in his eyes, I wanted to be here. And now seeing these kids made my decision even more concrete. These kids were adorable, their intentions so pure and honest in such a broken world was encouraging. They were so welcoming to a complete stranger.

The kids unanimously cheered yes. I could contain my chuckle as I looked at Creedy and Quinn. "Well I guess its settled, only because you guys said so"

With that they all gathered and hugged me as a group. I couldn't get over the welcoming; it was something that could warm even the coldest of hearts. They all ran off to their own agendas and Creedy and Quinn stepped towards me.

"Did you put them up to that?" I said looking at both of them

They looked at each other and shook their heads honestly "That was all them." Quinn said with a smile

Creedy stood surprised "I have never seen them that way around new people, they usually start out pretty shy"

I smiled with a shrug "Must be the war wound" I pointed to my shoulder

Quinn nodded "Maybe"

"You're pretty good with kids" Creedy noticed.

I smiled remembering my niece and nephew. "my brother had two kids. I was auntie Oli to them"

I looked down trying to avoid their remorseful looks. "Coffee?" I asked trying to move from the subject.

As I was about to move towards the kitchen an alarm rang throughout the castle. Everyone sitting in the common room stood and ran in every direction,

"Common" Quinn pulled me.  
"Must be the one that got Olivia, she wants to get to know ya little better" Creedy joked

Suddenly the fear in my dreams became a reality. Quinn and Creedy would be going out there to try and take on the dragon. I went over almost every horrible scenario if they went outside.

Quinn stopped at a stairwell leading down. The kids were all making their way down as well as some of the women.

"Make sure all the kids get into the shelter, do a count and then close the door and wait until we come and get you" Quinn instructed

I tried to gather all my thoughts; everything was going so fast I couldn't think straight. Quinn held his hand on my arm "Olivia, Its going to be alright." Quinn assured. I guess he saw the panic that was rushing through me.

I nodded "Be careful"

He nodded as he ran off. Creedy had already ran to his position. I stepped down into the shelter that they had dug out of the ground. Pipes hung from the ceiling and the kids were all crammed together at the back. The door was shut and we waited. I sat against the wall close to the door praying that if there were still a God out there, that he'd watch over Quinn and Creedy.

"Don't worry Miss Olivia. Mr. Quinn and Mr. Creedy will scare the dragon away" one little boy came to my side.

I tried to smile as I opened up my arm and he came and sat in my lap. I hopped that he was right.

I had dozed in and out of sleep, I would be jolted awake every time my little friend would move in his sleep. It seemed like it could have been hours we've been in here.

As I was beginning to think the worst the door started to rustle. I lifted the boy out of my lap and stood heading for the door. Opening it I was relieved to see Creedy. I was covered in dirt and out of breath. My heart sank when I didn't see Quinn around.

"You guys ok?" he asked

Everyone started to get up and call out to Creedy. I nodded checking him, I padded down his shoulders and chest "Are you?"

He nodded setting my hands still "I'm fine." He leaned in "How good are you at stitching someone up?" he asked "Quinn took a pretty good beating outside, he's in rough shape"

I felt my heart stop. Quinn was hurt. "Where is he?" I asked

"In his room" I took off not letting him finish his sentence.

I couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. I finally reached the door. Before opening it I had to get my emotions in check. I didn't know what happened, how bad he could be hurt. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me, I wondered why I was so worried about Quinn. As I opened the door there he stood, like he did last night with no shirt on, except he was covered in blood.

I felt my eyes almost burst out of their sockets and my jaw dropped. Quinn held up his hands as I shut the door and stepped towards him.

"Its not as bad as I looks" he said

I looked over his torso, there was a long cut across his chest, it looked pretty deep. "I'd hate to see what you consider bad then" I said circling him to see his back.

Minor scraps trailed along his back, the damage was mostly in the front. I looked up to his face as I stood back in front of him. He face was covered in dirt like Creedy's. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"What happened?" I managed to get out

I figured I'd make myself useful instead of just staring at him. I grabbed a cloth and began to wipe away the blood. Quinn winced as I wiped it over the cut.

"Ah, i was on the keeping wall about to take my shot at the dragon and I guess I waited too long because when I took the shot it went through the wall, with me still on it. Almost buried me alive" he explained

I froze feeling sick. He came so close today. I rested my hand on his chest. "Quinn" I mumbled

"Olivia, I'm fine. Look" he lifted my chin. He raised his arms, with a slight wince, but he straightened himself out. "See. I'm still alive, just a few cuts"

I nodded looking back at the wound. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him I would be lost with out him, that if he were taken I wouldn't know what to do with myself. He was home to me now.


End file.
